A Question of Monogamy
by NiceAsPie
Summary: Is Blaise Zabini really going to be monogamous? BZHP, eventual DMHP. Slash. Don't like, don't read. Rated to be safe, but probably over-rated
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

A/N: I got bored. This is what I have been doing instead of my IVP Prac Report... Damn procrastination...

Harry meandered through the halls after breakfast, his head in the clouds. He was headed in the general direction of the dungeons for his potions lesson when he ran into someone. Mumbling an apology he pushed his glasses back up his nose, peering at the person. Much to his surprise it was Blaise Zabini.

'Uh...sorry...' he muttered again, trying to step around him, but Blaise had hold of his arm.

'Uh,, Blaise?' he asked.

'Mm...hey Harry. Um, can I ask you something?'

Harry nodded warily. A truce had been called between all seventh year students considering what they went through last year, but something about the Slytherin's still made him vaguely nervous.

'Um. I was wondering, well. We go to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right? Right. And anyway, I was wondering if you would go with me? Maybe. You don't have to say yes...'

'L-like a d-date?' Harry stammered.

'Well... Of course you don't want to go. That was stupid. I'm sorry.'

'N-no, Blaise. I think...I think it might be nice. Yes. I'll go with you.'

Blaise stared, eyes bulging in shock.

'You will?'

'Sure. Why wouldn't I?'

Blaise grinned widely and pulled Harry into an embrace. Harry had never seen him look so excited. He found Blaise dragging him toward the classroom and into a seat next to him. When Ron and Hermione entered Ron stared, his face slowly turning red. Hermione ushered him to their seats, frowning at Harry as she did so. Harry shrugged sheepishly. The next person to enter was Draco, and the look of abject horror on his face made Harry squirm in his seat.

'Maybe I shouldn't sit here...' Harry whispered to Blaise.

'Ignore him.' Blaise muttered, sending Draco a pointed look Harry didn't quite understand.

Harry forgot his discomfort as Professor Slughorn entered the room and the lesson got underway.

--

'What are you playing at Blaise?' Draco snarled, pushing Blaise up against the wall.

'Me? Nothing. Why?' Blaise asked, unconcerned.

'Potter.' Draco spat.

'I happen to like Harry, Draco. And, given that he agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow, I would hazard a guess that he likes me too. Just because you've been carrying a torch for the boy for years and are too afraid to act on it doesn't mean I have to lay off.'

'You better not hurt him.' Draco growled angrily, releasing Blaise, swearing softly and stalking into his room.

--

Harry stood in the Great Hall waiting for Blaise, nervously chewing his bottom lip. As Blaise entered Harry flushed to notice the look of excitement on his face.

'You look great Harry.' he cried.

Harry blushed even harder.

'I didn't know you actually owned clothes that fit.' Draco drawled disdainfully.

'I...they're not mine. I mean, the sneakers are...but the rest belong to Dean. He and Seamus said I couldn't be seen with a Slytherin looking like a...erm...hobo.'

Draco looked him over appraisingly as Pansy leapt forward, grasping his arms.

'Who knew you were so gorgeous?' she squealed.

Blaise drew Harry protectively toward him.

'He's my date Pansy. As such, I don't think he'll like you very much.'

Pansy giggled.

'No, I suppose not.'

'Come on,' Draco pouted, stamping his foot impatiently, 'Let's go.'

'Draco hates missing out on shopping.' Blaise whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry chuckled softly as he followed the Slytherins from the room.

--

Wandering around Hogsmeade on Blaise's arm, Harry found, was rather more irritating than he wanted it to be. Finally he scowled and pulled away, sighing heavily. Blaise motioned for Draco and Pansy to go on ahead and turned to Harry.

'What's wrong?' he asked.

Harry was touched by the genuine concern in his eyes.

'I just...I'm tired of people staring at us. You may as well have thrown me down and taken me in the middle of the street the way they are staring.' Harry responded bitterly.

Blaise sighed and pulled Harry into his embrace.

'It doesn't bother me. And I thought you would have been used to the stares.'

'But that was different! I've done what they expected me to do. Why can't they just leave me alone?'

'Because you are the boy who refuses to die.' Draco drawled, walking past, Pansy in tow. 'We are going back to Hogwarts Blaise.'

Harry paled and Blaise could feel him tremble. In that moment Blaise felt such fury toward Draco he could've throttled him. Instead he gently pulled Harry along behind them.

'Come on, we'll go back too. Ignore Draco, he's just jealous.'

Draco turned and stuck his tongue out. Harry sighed, but continued on with the Slytherins.

--

Harry awoke slowly. Rolling his head to one side he saw Blaise lying next to him. He groaned and ran a hand down his face, coming to rest on his torso, which, he now realized, was bare.

'Blaise?' he asked.

'Hm?'

'Why does my head feel stuffed with cotton? And where's my shirt?'

'Uh...the answer to the first question is that you probably have a hangover. The answer to the second is you lost it to Pansy in strip poker.'

'How drunk did I get to play strip poker with a bunch of Slytherins?'

'Pretty drunk, I would say. But, besides Draco, you were luckiest. You still have your pants.'

Harry sat up, looking around. Blaise was wearing his shirt and boxers, Pansy was wearing Harry's shirt, Millicent was only in her underwear and Theo was sprawled out entirely naked.

'Theo's bad at poker,' Blaise whispered, 'and yet he still insists on playing. I think he's just an exhibitionist.'

Harry laughed softly, the action making his head pound.

'And Draco?'

'Still fully dressed. And in his room.'

Harry groaned and lay back down, his head on Blaise's chest.

'How did we go from barely talking to each other to lying on the floor, hungover and only partially dressed?' Harry asked.

'Liquor helps.' Blaise responded with a chuckle.

'Think I can get my shirt off Pansy? And my sneakers from...?'

'Draco got those. And I think the answer is probably no on both counts.'

'So I'm supposed to walk up to the Tower like this?'

'I happen to think you look quite good like that.'

Harry blushed, getting up.

'What are Hermione and Ron going to think?' he asked mournfully.

'That you were ravaged by us.' Pansy mumbled. 'Now shut up.'

Harry laughed softly as Blaise led him to the exit.

'Would you be interested in going out again sometime?' Blaise asked softly.

'Definitely. Although warn me next time so I can wear my own clothes. Dean is going to kill me.'

Blaise grinned and, leaning forward, kissed Harry rather chastely.

'Bye.' he whispered, smirking at the blush spread across Harry's cheeks.

--

'Rough night?' Seamus asked as Harry stumbled in through the portrait hole.

'Where's my shirt?' Dean asked.

'Uh...I lost it.'

'Doing what?'

'Erm...strip poker. Sorry.'

Seamus cracked up, his laughter ringing through the common room. Harry blushed and went up to his dorm, finding Neville sitting alone, staring at the wall.

'Hey Nev. Everything ok?'

'Hm. Oh, I suppose Harry. Um...can I ask you something?'

'Sure.' Harry responded, pulling on one of his own shirts.

'Um...I took Luna to Hogsmeade yesterday. And we had a good time. But I think she wanted me to kiss her. And I didn't.'

'Well, Neville. You're just going to have to make it up to her today. Take her for a walk by the lake or something.'

'Really?' Neville asked, his face lighting up.

'She'll love it.'

Neville leapt up, running for the door. He paused and looked back at Harry.

'Where was your shirt?'

'Long story. Now go see Luna.'

Neville left, shaking his head. Harry returned downstairs.

'Um, I know this is going to sound strange, but does anyone have a spare pair of sneakers?'

'What happened to yours?' Seamus asked.

Harry mumbled something, causing him to laugh again.

'Come on then,' Dean mutttered, 'but no more strip poker games in other peoples clothes.'

'Who played strip poker?' Ron asked coming into the room, looking horrified.

Harry and Dean made a hasty exit as Seamus lost control and fell on the floor, gasping for air.

--

Harry stared longingly at Draco's sneaker-clad feet, currently propped up on the table.

'Harry...aren't those your sneakers?' Hermione asked.

Harry sighed.

'Not just any sneakers. My Converse hi-tops.'

'So why does Malfoy have them?'

'I lost them.' Harry mumbled, shoving bread into his mouth before he could say anything more.

He waved to his friends as he fled the Great Hall, Seamus trying to hold back his laughter once more. Blaise noticed Harry leaving and took off after him. He grabbed his am and pulled him into an empty classroom.

'Not regretting anything are we?' he asked.

'Just the loss of my shoes.' Harry moaned.

'I can't believe Draco is wearing them. Normally he's disgusted with the thought of wearing anyone else's clothes, never mind shoes.'

Harry sighed.

'I don't get why he still hates me so much.' he whispered.

'Harry, Draco doesn't hate you. Quite the opposite in fact.'

Harry looked up, startled.

'You lie.'

Blaise shook his head.

'Nope. That's why he's wearing your shoes I would guess.'

Harry moaned.

'This can't be happening.'

'Pretend I didn't tell you, please. He'll hex me into next week.' Blaise pleaded.

'Of course. Anyway, I'm dating you, aren't I?'

Blaise nodded.

'That you are my good man, that you are.'

Blaise kissed Harry tenderly, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him in tight. Harry moaned softly and paid no attention to the sound of the door opening until he heard someone cry his name. He peered over Blaise's shoulder at Ron and Hermione, who were standing there staring at him in shock.

'Um...hi...' he muttered.

'Harry...we were just coming to find you, tell you we were going to be in the library. We'll see you up there when you are finished, ok?' Hermione said, pulling Ron out after her.

Harry groaned and rested his forehead on Blaise's shoulder.

'Not the library.' he mumbled.

Blaise laughed.

'Come on. We'll collect Pansy and Draco and we'll all go, save you from some of Hermione's nagging.'

Harry smiled.

--

Harry was growing increasingly aggravated at Draco, who had one leg crossed over the other, wiggling his foot. Harry stared at his sneakers and debated how best to get them back. He felt Blaise's hand on his thigh and turned to him questioningly.

'You'll get them back eventually.'

'But I want them now.' Harry whined, pressing his face to Blaise's neck.

Blaise chuckled softly.

'Patience Harry, patience.'

'Harry...want to go practice for the game tomorrow?' Ron suddenly asked.

Harry looked up. Noticing the pained expression on Ron's face Harry nodded, extricating himself from Blaise's grasp.

'May I join you?' Draco asked.

Harry missed the look of anger that Ron sent him as he agreed. The three boys left the library. Hermione looked at the pain on Blaise's face.

'Something wrong?' she asked.

'N-nothing.' he stuttered. 'Pansy, I just remembered I have somewhere to be.' he muttered, stalking away.

Pansy shrugged at Hermione.

'I have no idea.' she whispered.

--

Harry walked into the change rooms, muscles stiff from flying. He was annoyed that Ron hadn't stuck around, but he'd had more fun with Draco than he'd thought he would. He stretched languidly and yawned, suddenly tired. He had planned on showering but now thought maybe he should just go back to the dorms and take a quick nap before dinner. He grabbed his broom and, stifling another yawn, turned around, coming face to face with Draco, who had a strange look in his eyes. Harry frowned but before he could say anything Draco's lips were pressed against his. He pushed Draco away angrily, if somewhat reluctantly, and stared at him.

'I'm dating Blaise.' he hissed.

'I know.' Draco responded despondently.

Harry shook his head and stalked away. He strode through the corridors, wanting nothing more than to curl up and go to sleep when he came across Blaise and Theo in a rather...compromising situation. Harry watched in horror as Blaise's hand moved inside Theo's pants, eliciting a breathy moan from the other boy. He dropped his broom, inclining his head slightly at the clatter. Blaise's eyes flung open and met Harry's.

'Harry, I...' he began.

'No. Nononono.' Harry moaned before fleeing.

Harry ran back the way he had come, ignoring Blaise calling after him. He collided with somebody and fell to the floor, finally tears breaking through. He noticed, through bleary vision, his sneakers, and knew he had just run into Draco. He felt a hand rubbing his back soothingly.

'Harry? What happened?' Draco asked softly.

Harry shook his head, trying rather unsuccessfully to stop the flow of tears. How could he have been so blind? He knew Blaise was not exactly a monogamous person...but he had seemed so earnest. Draco sighed heavily and stood to glare at Blaise who had just rounded the corner.

'I told you not to hurt him.' Draco hissed.

'I didn't...mean to.' Blaise moaned, looking rather dejected.

'Didn't mean to? What, you thought I'd be _pleased_ to see you and Th-theo?' Harry spat.

Draco growled angrily.

'What on earth were you thinking Blaise? You'd rather be with Nott than Harry?'

'Oh like you can talk Draco. Don't tell me you didn't have ulterior motives for going "flying".'

'I won't lie. And I did kiss Harry...or at least try to. He pushed me away because he was faithful to you, Blaise. A concept you seem entirely unaware of.'

'I...I can't...' Blaise sighed. 'I'm sorry Harry. You are really an amazing person, and not just because of all that hero shit, but I just can't be in a monogamous relationship. I thought, maybe with you, that I could...but, well...' he shrugged sheepishly.

Harry looked up, his tears finally slowed.

'I should've expected as much. Really. You are Blaise Zabini, after all.' he smiled crookedly. 'It's just... I thought... No one's been interested in me since, well...' he shrugged. 'It's stupid. It's alright. I'm fine. No hard feelings.' he smiled that strange crooked smile again.

Blaise sighed with relief and went back in search of Theo, hoping to finish what they had started. Harry got up off of the ground and tried to move past Draco. Draco obviously had other plans, for his hand flung out, grasping Harry's arm in a vice-like grip.

'How can you let him treat you like that?' he hissed.

'It's not like we were dating for very long. And anyway, I'm Harry Potter. I do what people want me to, what makes _them_ happy. And Blaise would not be happy if I forced him to stay with me.'

Draco looked into Harry's eyes, his own wide.

'Don't you deserve to be happy?'

'Sometimes, Draco...I think not.' he whispered, unsure of why he was confiding in Draco, of all people.

'What would make you happy?' Draco asked.

Harry paused, unsure of how to answer this. It had been a question he had considered himself many times, more so now that his usefulness seemed over. He sighed heavily, before looking up, grinning cheekily.

'My sneakers.'

Draco stared at him incredulously.

'You're kidding.'

'Yeah, I am. I'm not that fickle. I don't know what would make me happy.' Harry sighed.

'You can have your sneakers back, if you want.'

Harry smiled at him.

'I don't mind that you have them. It's nice to see you in something a little less than perfect for once.'

Draco hit him gently, a grin breaking out on his own face.

'Are you sure you are ok?' Draco asked.

'I'm fine.' Harry responded, wishing just once that someone would have the guts to tell him to tell the truth.

Draco tilted Harry's chin toward him.

'Tell the truth.' he whispered.

Harry thought he was going mad.

'I...' he whispered.

'I'm warning you Harry. Tell the truth or face the consequences.'

'So I'm not fine. I just saw my very first boyfriend groping Theodore Nott in the corridor.' Harry mumbled.

Draco sighed. Without thinking he kissed Harry again, sure he was going to be pushed away as he had before, but Harry melted into the kiss. Draco smiled happily. There was a clatter from behind them. Harry peered over Draco's shoulder to find Ron lying on the floor, Hermione exchanging shocked glasses between Ron and Draco and Harry. Harry grinned sheepishly before catching Draco's lips again.

'What's wrong with Ron?' Draco whispered.

'Perhaps walking in on me making out with two different Slytherin males was too much for him.' Harry chuckled as they walked over to Hermione.

Harry felt happy with Draco's arm around his waist, and couldn't help but grin. Even as Ron burbled something about Snakes poisoning him as Hermione pulled him up off the floor, grinning at Harry and Draco as she did so. Harry sighed happily, entwining his fingers with Draco's.

'Are you ok?' Draco asked him.

As Harry's lips pressed against his by way of an answer Draco couldn't doubt the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

FOUR YEARS LATER

Harry was grinning inanely as he walked up the drive to his house. His and Draco's house. He had managed to get early leave from the mission that had had him gone for three months, and now he was returning home to surprise Draco on his birthday. He skipped a little and felt like crying out with glee. He had missed Draco so much and couldn't wait to see him again. He unlocked the door and eased it open quietly. Before he could call out to him the tang of sweat and sex stopped him. He shook his head, frowning. He made his way to the bedroom, the cries increasing in volume. He stopped in the doorway, staring blankly at the sight before him. Draco and Blaise. It couldn't be. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, but he watched as Draco shuddered and cried out Blaise's name. Draco opened his eyes and met Harry's.

'Harry...' he gasped.

Harry took in the horrified look in Draco's eyes. He wondered how he could've been so blind. How long had this been going on? How many times? Draco had promised, promised to wait for him. He felt his knees grow weak but refused to collapse.

'What's the appropriate response here Draco?' Harry asked, aware of the tremble in his voice. 'I want to cry, and vomit, and scream, and hurt someone...something... But that would all just admit to how much this hurts. Is there an appropriate response?'

'Harry, I-'

'No. I got you a present. Happy birthday.' he whispered, throwing the small box to Draco before leaving the room, the house.

Only when he was far away, in the air, on his broom, did he allow the tears to fall. He didn't know where to go...he couldn't return to work...he didn't want to impose on anyone. He sighed, deciding to go to George's, at least for the night. After that, who knew? He screamed into the wind, screamed his agony and betrayal.

--

Draco stared at the small box in his hand. He had kicked Blaise out. He didn't know what he was thinking. How could he have done that to Harry? He loved him. His hand shook as he opened the box. Nestled inside was a small silver ring in the shape of a snake with emerald eyes. Draco cried out in anguish. What had he done?

--

Harry lay on the spare bed in George's flat. He was done crying. He couldn't shed another tear. He just nursed the pain, feeling it grow inside him. He loved Draco still, he couldn't deny this. But he had betrayed him. How long had it been going on? Why? Wasn't Harry good enough for him? He sighed, swinging his leg over the side of the bed and padding into the kitchen where George was sitting at the table.

'Hey Harry.' George said, pushing a cup towards him. 'Tea?'

Harry smiled gratefully, bringing the cup to his lips.

'Thanks George.' he whispered. 'For everything. Letting me stay here...the tea...' he smiled crookedly.

'No worries mate. Listen, a letter came for you this morning...' he said cautiously.

'Is it from him?'

George nodded.

'W-what does he want?'

George pushed the letter toward him.

'I didn't read it. I thought I'd leave it for you.'

Harry smiled softly, touching the parchment with the tips of his fingers.

'It's probably just full of excuses. How could he do that?' Harry asked, his breath catching in his chest though no tears came.

'I don't know how anyone could do that to you. Maybe you should read it though.' George said softly.

Harry sighed and picked up the parchment, expecting anything, anything but this. His hands shook and he collapsed into a chair, staring at the page. No excuses, just five little words. _I'm sorry. I love you._ He began trembling uncontrollably. He was dimly aware of George coming up behind him, talking to him, but he couldn't respond. He needed to go home.

'G-george...' he stammered, 'I-I think I w-want to go home...t-to see D-draco...'

George nodded.

'I know. It's probably a good idea, too.'

Harry smiled crookedly, thankful that George understood so well. He stood up, feeling excitement despite the pain. He still loved Draco...that was all he knew.

'Thank you George. For everything.' he whispered, before disappearing with a sharp crack.

Harry stumbled to his feet at the end of his driveway, staring at the house. He took a deep breath and began to walk up, slowly. The door flung open and a pale shape launched itself into his arms. Heavy sobs rang in Harry's ears. He tensed, but then relaxed his arms around Draco's waist, holding him tightly for what he thought may be the last time. Although he hoped not.

'Draco,' he muttered, trying hard to keep the pain out of his voice, 'I think we should go inside.'

Draco looked up, his eyes swollen and red, still trembling.

'Yes, yes. Of course. Inside.' he burbled.

Harry led him up the drive and into their living room, sitting on the couch. He looked at Draco, noticing that he was wearing the ring. He sighed and ran a trembling hand through his hair.

'Well?' Harry asked.

'I...I'm so sorry...I don't know what I was thinking. I really have no idea. Its just...Blaise came around...it's was my birthday and I was alone. Then he was kissing me and then...and then I just lost control. I've missed you so much and I just...I''ve screwed everything up!'

With that Draco broke into a fresh bout of sobs. Harry slowly digested the babbled statement he had just received. There was no excuse in there...just the truth. He sighed.

'It's all just a question of monogamy, isn't it?' Harry asked softly.

Draco looked up, sobs still breaking free.

'M-m-monogamy?' he stuttered.

'Faithfulness. Call it what you will. I love you so much. But I can't share you. That's why Blaise and I never worked out, don't you remember?'

'Of c-c-course I remember. That was the d-day we began to date.'

'Yes. It was.' Harry smiled sadly. 'Is this going to be the day we break up?'

Draco looked at him in horror.

'N-no P-please no.'

Harry looked at Draco, overwhelmed with the love he felt for him. He wanted to take him in his arms, hold him tightly, forgive him. But could he? Could he forgive him for this?

'Please don't leave me...' Draco whispered.

Harry sighed. What should he do?

A/N: Mwahaha! Cliff-hanger!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry got up, aware of Draco's eyes on him. He walked over to the bedroom, their bedroom, and snarled, exploding the bed into tiny pieces. He heard Draco's gasp of fear.

'Don't worry...I would never hurt you...' Harry whispered.

Draco flinched at the words, all the more painful because he knew they were true. He stood on shaky legs and stared at Harry's back as he leant against the door frame, his shoulders shaking. Draco knew he was trying not to cry and wanted to go over to him, hold him tight, but feared he had lost the right. Harry turned around, meeting Draco's gaze. His eyes glimmered with the tears he was holding back.

'So many tears...' he whispered, 'Are you crying for me or for yourself?'

Draco held Harry's gaze evenly.

'I'm crying for us. For what we had. And what I gave away.'

Harry closed his eyes, thinking over what had just been said. Was it selfishness to taunt Draco so? He didn't think so...but deep down he did want him to suffer, to feel pain like Harry had. Harry sighed heavily before opening his eyes again. Draco's eyes were hardening, the mask he wore to protect himself coming up. He was sure their relationship was over. And then Harry smiled at him. A small smile. Really just a twitch of the corners of his mouth. But it was enough to make Draco think. He wiped his eyes and twitched an eyebrow upwards, causing Harry's lip to quiver.

'Harry?' he asked.

'I was just thinking...' Harry whispered, 'About how God damn much I love you.'

Draco's heart leapt into his throat with those words. He stood still as Harry stepped toward him.

'Why did you not come up with any excuses?' he asked.

'Because you deserve better. There was no excuse I could possibly come up with that would justify my idiocy.'

Harry inclined his head in agreement as he stood before Draco, neither one of them daring to touch the other. Draco's breath was shaky and shuddery from his breakdown as his eyes roved Harry's body. Harry gingerly raised a hand to Draco's cheek, feeling the dampness of tears previously shed. And he smiled.

'Why do I love you so much?' he asked.

Draco shrugged, his lip trembling, sure that this was the end, sure Harry was going to leave him. Could you die of a broken heart? He wasn't sure, but thought he would soon find out.

'M-m-monogamy...' he whispered.

Harry's smile widened.

'I...I can do it. Even if it takes me the rest of my life to get you back, I will prove that I can be monogamous.' Draco said earnestly.

Tears spilled over again but he made no move to wipe them away. Harry wiped them away with his thumbs before pulling Draco into a kiss.

'M'sorry...' Draco mumbled into the kiss.

'I know.' Harry responded. 'Shut up.'

Draco wrapped his arms tightly around Harry's waist, holding him close as he gave himself over to the kiss. Harry was unsure if he was making the right move here, but he loved Draco. He knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if Draco cheated again, but something about his behavior indicated that he wouldn't. And Harry believed him. He pulled away, gasping for air.

'What now?' Draco asked, his voice quivering.

'We'll need a new bed.' Harry responded, a laugh hidden in his words.

Draco looked at Harry, eyebrows raised.

'I exploded it, remember?' Harry said, the laughter escaping.

Draco joined in, aware that the sound was slightly brittle. Nothing was ok, he wasn't a fool, but they would get there. It was all just a question of monogamy.


End file.
